The Ethereal Glow
by Lovelytales
Summary: Glorfindel stumbles upon a strangely endearing young human girl. FLUFF. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC.

Total fluff. Enjoy.

* * *

A young deer cried from the base of large and aged tree, hurt and unmoving as it whined for its mother with predators drawing near.

Dark creatures moved in, snickers and rough laughs echoed as they spoke among themselves of their easy and tender pray. Their ugly voices traveled the air, leaving a sick feeling within all those who could hear. The trees wept upon the scene.

A young human girl ran as fast as she could, bursting through the bushes with her bow in hand. It was nothing special, as was her aim, but she would be dead before she allowed the foul creatures to harm the innocent infant. She drew back her bow as she placed herself between the small fawn all the while glaring at their would be attackers.

The orcs before her gave a sick laugh as they taunted her, "What luck boys, we have another willing meal." Foul beasts snickered between themselves with yeahs, and affirmations.

"Leave! Go away you monsters!" She yelled, her voice wavering with fear, anger, and distinct concern for the crying creature behind her. They were truly grotesque being to haunt such a creature.

"Did you hear that boys, she wants us to go away."

"Oh, we'll leave. But only after we've had our fill," Another answered. Three of them moved about around her as others began yelling in the forest out of sight. The sounds of a group had her cringing.

She readied herself and glared hatefully at them as she released her arrow, embedding it in one of their chests as the foul monster fell to the ground. The other two screeched, surely alerting the others as they swung their dirtied blades upon her. She deflected one with her bow as she bowed away from the other, attempting to remain out of the range. Other orcs pushed through the brush as they ran upon her. She was surely finished, but just as suddenly, a bright white horse pushed its way through the mob as a sword sliced through several orcs, a light all its own following its' rider. An elf.

She was stunned at the scene before her until a hand reached down from the mare, scooping her up and retreating from the clearing. The young girl cried out as she watched the remaining orcs follow after and the small faun left on its own.

* * *

She was distraught, screaming for him to let her go until he finally loosened his grip some distance from where they began, "how ungrateful you are seeing as I've just saved your life." He muttered his words angrily, his irritation clear.

"You idiot! Don't you see, you've left the poor thing to die!" She yelled, exasperated and distressed.

He was shocked and immediately gave her his full attention as he pulled the reigns of his horse to a stop, "was there another there?!" He was horrified by the idea of leaving another person there to die.

"The deer! The poor deer!" she cried as she pulled from his grasp and dismounted herself from his horse, an action he soon followed.

"The animal?" he asked in question, hovering over the collapsed woman as the mare moved away form them.

"Yes!" She sobbed, folded over her legs with her palms to her eyes.

"Should you have not been more concerned with yourself in the matter?" He asked sternly. Her behavior confused him. It was unlike a human.

"You are an elf, are you not sir? Does not all live matter to you?" She turned to him, questioning him.

He fixed her with an unfeeling gaze. "By that line of thinking, one must also consider the orcs as living beings."

Her features contorted fearfully, cornered by his logic. "But it was innocent." She whimpered. "I just wanted to save it. Is that so wrong?" Her large green eyes pleaded desperately with his own as tears welled at the sides, an unexpected sight for him accompanied by unexpected words. He had never known the Edain to care so strongly for the creatures of the forest. So much so that she would face a band of orcs for the poor creature.

"No." He breathed, averting his gaze from her own, almost ashamed of himself for paying the unfortunate creature less mind that she had. "It is not." He could not bear to attack her innocent thinking.

Her eyes softened as she rose and strode away back the way they came. His form immediately tensed as her caught her movement. "Stop! Where are you going?" He demanded.

She did not look back, determination settled within her as she continued her path, "I will stop them! Those orcs would burn this forest and is wildlife to the ground, I would stop them and see it preserved. I won't let them kill anything else."

"Do not be foolish! What can one human do against a band of orcs." He argued, following after her and trying to catch her gaze.

She whipped her dark hear around as she spun, bright green eyes ablaze with determination, "What I can! And if that is not enough, you are welcome to help me." Spinning back around she could feel his narrowed eyes widen his surprise as the soft falling of his feet stopped. It saddened her, that her words would cause such a reaction. Was it not natural for the elves she had heard much of to want to protect the woodland creatures? But she paid it little mind. Her mind was too focused on the fearful eyes of the deer that was surely no more, and it pained her heart and steadied her hands as she prepared herself for what was to come.

* * *

She gathered her courage as she peered down upon the orcs below the canopy she hid upon, finally reaching her hand back to grasp an arrow. However immediately, she felt a hand place itself over her own. Shock and fear filled her as she swung around. Her mouth was quickly covered as her left arm was deflected with the elbow of his right. She fretted for a moment before her eyes sunk him in as he slowly released her when the fear faded, replaced with sheer joy, "You came!" She whispered in disbelief. He came! As the shock faded, her eyes truly absorbed his beautiful features for the first time. His pointed features, golden hair, bright blue eyes, strong physique, and natural ethereal glow had a soft rosy tint making its way across her cheeks as she noticed just how close he had been to her.

His forefinger rested softly upon his lips as he whispered back "What is your name?" His sharp gaze and masculine voice left shivers running down her frame, but she smiled. He was going to help her.

"Laurelin," she whispered back with a tint of shyness masked by her overwhelming enthusiasm.

Immediately his gaze shifted from her back to the noisy orcs below, "Laurelin," he paused, testing the name, "let us end them together."

She nodded eagerly, turning back to her targets, notching an arrow, and drawing back her bow. The elf fell from the branch almost soundlessly, surprising Laurelin. It brought a smile to her face again as she thought of her fortune in meeting the beautiful creature. It was her first time meeting an elf and he was going to help her!

She watched as he deftly approached his target, and as he raised his sword for its first blow she released her arrow, allowing it to fell another of the Orc.

* * *

"How long do you plan to following, Sir Elf?" She asked happily, walking along and listening to the soft, almost inaudible, foot falls behind her.

"For as long as you continue to act carelessly." He answered astutely. She imagined his strong, unflattering gaze upon her back and smiled with a slight blush. She had never felt so safe as she did now with that strong gaze upon her.

Releasing a pleasant giggle, she answered "That may be a very long time, Sir Elf." She truly hoped it would be.

"Then it is fortunate that I have much to spare." Her heart sung at his answer.

"In that case," She spun around, stopping in front of him, "May I asked your name Sir Elf? It would be very unfortunate to refer to you as Sir Elf for the duration of our travels."

His stern eyes softened upon hers, "Glorfindel." Her eyes immediately lit with a joy he could not fathom as she spun around and repeated the name with her heavenly voice, a balm upon his fëa. She was aglow like no Edain he had ever seen. She was a gift from the Valar. She must be.

* * *

 **A/N:** Apologies for grammatical errors, as this was probably written in less than half an hour and was just a random passing thought for a writing prompt.

 **For the sake of annoying reviewers as the first guest made themselves** , while I appreciate the writing tip of showing not telling, this story is intended to be about an incredibly naive girl, whom sparks intrigue and not necessarily attraction. While she may find Glorfindel attractive, he is more amazed by her sheer recklessness innocence and the strangeness of it. She is a gentle human. Weird. If you think my character is stupid, so be it. This was how she was meant to be portrayed. She is not necessarily written for her to be relatable.


End file.
